


I Love My Calendar Boy

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: His picture first caught Jim's eye at sixteen years old.





	I Love My Calendar Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two.

Jim Gordon was sixteen when it first caught his eye. Laying on the counter at the local bookstore was the yearly calendar from the Gotham City Police Department along with a jar for donations. Usually, it had been sold out by the time Jim finished his Christmas shopping with his meager pay he earned at the movie theater. This year, however, he had decided to pick up a few books for his mother to beat the holiday rush.

He had been paying for his purchases when he noticed the handsome man with long red hair and beard wearing nothing but Santa pants, spenders, and a hat gracing the cover. Jim told himself that he was buying the calendar for charity but he knew that wasn't true. Since fourteen, he noticed that he was looking more at the boys in his class than the girls. Jim knew these feelings weren't something his mother or his classmates would approve of, so he kept them secret. 

Looking at the boys in the locker room would most likely lead to a black eye. A picture of the gorgeous red head was Jim's safest bet. So he plunk his hard earned money on the counter before he could second guess himself. Once he got home, Jim immediately turned the calendar to Mr. December before putting it on the wall near his bed. 

Unzipping his pants, Jim wrapped his hand around his cock — his eyes never leaving the red head's face. Every year after the first time he laid his eyes on Mr. December, Jim continued to buy the GCPD's calendar. When he turned eighteen, pictures weren't enough for Jim anymore. He wanted to met the man that had he caught his interest. Unfortunately, the calendar never provided its customers with the policemen’s names and Jim knew he couldn't just go to the precinct to find out. 

It seemed like a lost cause — there was no way he would ever met his Mr. December. So he tried to move on. When he joined the army, Jim tasted his first true love and his first heartbreak. Each relationship after that caused another brick to the wall built around Jim's heart. By the time he made it back to Gotham, his only love was justice and cleaning up his hometown from corruption. Yet that didn't stop him from picking up another calendar that year.

As he flipped through the pages, he didn't find his Mr. December. He and others had been replaced by much younger man. Disappointed, Jim threw it out and forgot all about his fantasy. Instead, he put all of his focus on the police academy — eventually graduating on top of his class. When he first joined the GCPD, Jim had been optimist about turning Gotham around. He didn't expect to be saddled with a partner who was not only corrupt but didn't take Jim's crusade of making Gotham a better place seriously. 

Yet, there was something almost familiar about Harvey Bullock. Jim tried to ignore that feeling in his first year at the department but Harvey got under his skin. He might have not been perfect but Harvey proved time and time again that he was loyal to Jim. He was there for Jim when others weren't. Harvey cared about him in his own way and it seemed inevitable that he would eventually fall in love with Harvey. The problem was Jim knew that Harvey could never, would never feel the same way.

Harvey was a ladies man or so Jim thought. It wasn't until a especially lonely Christmas, that a very drunk Harvey waxed lyrical poetry about his first love, the next door neighbor’s youngest son, Leonard. Back then, people didn't look to kindly on two boys who were deeply in love with each other and in an effort to save her son from eternal damnation by cavorting with the nice Jewish boy next door, Harvey's mom had moved them across town. After his story was done, Jim admit to Harvey about his first crush and the calendar he bought each year in hopes of seeing his Mr. December.

Snorting, Harvey revealed that he only posed for those pictures for the extra money. At the time he had been young and fit. He couldn't image that someone like Jim could ever find him attractive now. He had changed so much since his calendar days. Not only did Harvey weight a few extra pounds than his rookie days but he was almost twenty years older than Jim. He was quite sure that now that he was revealed to be Jim's Mr. December he would no longer be interested in Harvey. 

Except the next day, when they would both sober Jim placed a piece of mistletoe above both their heads once they were alone in Harvey's apartment. Leaning over, Jim kissed Harvey passionately on the lips. They made out on the couch for awhile until Jim pulled away.

“I've been waiting for you since I was sixteen,” he admitted.

“And your not disappointed?”

“Never,” Jim said before placing another kiss on Harvey's lips.

A year later as he recited his wedding vows, Jim told Harvey just how happy he was that he had found his calendar boy.


End file.
